


The Road So Far

by Chilli_Bin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chilli_Bin/pseuds/Chilli_Bin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much a poem summing up each season of Supernatural :D<br/>Full of Supernatural references and spoilers (obviously).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Introduction

John and Mary, quite contrary it seemed,  
Resented each other, so fate intervened.  
Nice house, small town, a white picket fence,  
How long would it last, all that pretense?

With two young boys, oh the places they’d go.  
But there are no happy endings in this sorrowful show.  
Their lives would start off with a scorching pain,  
A family curse set to drive them insane.

With fiery flames, that’s how hell froze over  
She hadn’t listen when he tried to warn her  
November 2nd, nineteen eighty-three,  
Don’t get out of bed, Mary, promise me.

A man who wore hell-fire within his eyes,  
Watched her burn and sang along to their cries.  
John took to the road in torrents of rage,  
Dragged his kids along with him on his mad crusade.

Twenty one years on, now where are those boys?  
They grew up with shotguns and rifles for toys.  
In every other lifetime but not their own,  
They’re both happy, yet here they’re alone.


	2. Season One

So goodbye collage, and goodbye Jess,  
Sam and Dean have to go and clean up John’s mess.  
He’s on a hunting trip and hasn’t been home,  
Now across America the two boys will roam.

The world had moved on, but Mary had not,  
And she had stayed behind as the world forgot.  
When the boys returned home after all those years,  
She said she was sorry and couldn’t stop the tears.

But sorry for what, that was the question,  
For things in the past or some other transgression?  
John watched his boys from far away,  
Didn’t go to them, didn’t know what to say.

Dean had a troublesome knack of raising Cain,  
With smile and jokes to hide his fear and his pain.  
The family business, the family curse,  
But life’s just a game, so bring on your worst.

Now demons and devils, we add to the mix,  
To destroy a world that cannot be fixed.  
With Sam having visions, John still MIA,  
In their darkest hour, Dean refused to pray.

There’s a legend, a myth, a fairy tale at best,  
Of the Colt, a gun that can put monsters to rest.  
The world’s gonna end bloody, but maybe tonight,  
Maybe just this once things might turn out alright.

With eyes of yellow and a heart of coal,  
To this demon, John agrees to sell his soul.  
An eye for an eye, a life for a life,  
John saves Dean, but leaves them in strife.


	3. Season Two

We sang “carry on my wayward son”,  
We said there’d be peace when they were done.  
Never has a lie been so bittersweet,  
False hope is a sure-fire way to ensure defeat.

But Dean fixed up the Chevy, got back on that road,  
With his brother Sam to help carry the load.  
Fighting vamps, ghosts, ghouls, and don’t forget clowns,  
That’s how each week went: same horror, different town.

One year after Dean had knocked at Death’s door,  
A Winchester was there, on his deathbed once more.  
Dean sold his soul for Sam, with one year left to blow,  
And round and round the Winchesters go.


	4. Season Three

Despite being on the highway to hell,  
Life for the brothers was looking pretty swell.  
They say roses are red, and violets are blue,  
The kids are alright, but Sam’s lost his shoe.

The heat of the moment, one long Tuesday morn,  
By the end of that day, they were weary and worn.  
You’re gonna die, Dean, from fate you can’t run,  
And this? This is what you’re gonna become.

Thirty hours to go, reality blurs,  
With not much hope left, Dean’s resolve deters.  
No rest for the wicked ‘till the clock strikes twelve,  
And to the pits of hell, his soul will delve.


	5. Season Four

Angels walk the earth, but don’t look too close.  
If you glimpse their true form your eyes will roast.  
A trench coat angel raised Dean from perdition,  
But a war is coming, so stock up on ammunition.

Four months on earth, forty years down below.  
You broke the first seal, Dean, didn’t you know?  
Prayer is the first sign of faith, so they say,  
But there’s no God here to come save the day.

The eye of the tiger, the thrill of the fight,  
Teddy bear doctors, a Halloween fright.  
There’s still a bit of fun left to steal,  
Before Lilith breaks the sixty-sixth seal.

Working with a demon is a fine line indeed,  
Make sure it’s for justice, not for vengeance or greed.  
Now Ruby’s got Sam like a fish on a hook,  
Oh, the heroes are monsters at the end of this book.


	6. Season Five

Why are you still searching, oh haven’t you heard?  
God’s dead, Castiel, and now the lines are all blurred..  
The angels have all been left forsaken,  
What will you do now your faith’s been shaken?

When Lucifer rose, the whole world quaked,  
Leaving fear and destruction behind in his wake.  
Pestilence, war and death, take heed,  
For there’s no famine in life without greed.

It wasn’t plain sailing, they’d lost friends on the way,  
Singing roadhouse blues at the end of each day.  
Free will is an illusion, there’s no hope of winning,  
The game’s been rigged from the very beginning.

The prophet wrote on as the song turned sour,  
All life on earth this disease will devour.  
In five years time the world is dead and cold,  
So hoard your toilet paper, that stuff is pure gold.

Gabe’s not on Michael’s side, but he’s loyal alright,  
He’s on their side, for people: that’s why he fights.  
But if he goes up against Luci and doesn’t win,  
Find the four rings to the cage, shove his ass back in.

The Elysian Hotel, any port in a storm,  
Where the guests checked out without leaving their dorms.  
There, the Trickster made his final debut,  
And we all shed a tear, even the Devil did too.

The Prince of Heaven verse the Prince of Hell,  
That day, silence rung from those stony church bells.  
They put up a good fight, but lost their cause.  
The curtains are closing now, hold for applause.

Hey assbutts, Dean has a point yet to prove,  
With a Hail Mary, in one last reckless move.  
Two boys, an old drunk, and a fallen angel,  
Tore up the whole script and turned the tables.

But the price was steep, now it’s Sam’s turn down under,  
And the brothers, once again, were torn asunder.  
Cas returned to heaven, the new sheriff in town,  
And eventually Dean agreed to settle down.


	7. Season Six

Now the punkass crossroads demon runs the show,  
With an ill-tempered manner and an income to grow.  
Hell yes, heavens no, purgatory? Maybe.  
He’ll find it one way or another, you’ll see.

Sam’s back, but he doesn’t seem all that stable,  
Are you sure the truth is something you can handle?  
Dean got abducted by aliens, but Sam didn’t care,  
With no soul, he’s got no conscience to bear.

Fight the fairies, you fight those fairies, Sam.  
Oh, the things Cas learnt from the pizza man.  
Like Sam’s hair, the story continues to grow,  
If there’s a key then there must be a lock, you know.

Accidents don’t just happen accidentally,   
You’re Jensen, I’m something called a Padalecki..  
Ever get that feeling someone’s in the back seat?  
Misha uses frowny faces in his tweets.

But where is Castiel in all this distress?  
Each day, his faith in Dean grows less and less.  
Cas made a mistake with good intentions,  
On the right road with the wrong directions.

Now make way for your new God, bow your heads,  
Up in heaven all the fields are soaked in red.  
The Leviathan are out now, you’d better run,  
Oh, this is going to be so much fun.


	8. Season Seven

You’re still in that cage, Sam, you never truly left  
For it to seem real, life had to be a mess.  
The fall of an angel, the rise of Dick  
Crowley said, “Keep the muffins, you prick.”

Season seven, it’s time for a wedding!  
And while Sam’s out buying a plastic ring,  
Dean takes on a new protegee named Garth:  
A hunter on a not-so-violent path.

When a demon steps slightly out of line  
Crowley gets furious, and oh can he whine  
This is hell, it isn’t Wall Street, see,  
We’ve got a little something called integrity.

For all of his quirks and useless skills,  
Garth proves slightly helpful and grows on you still.  
And that’s the last you’ll see of Becky Rosen,  
Sam prefers the whole ordeal stays forgotten,

Care to try the new Turducken Slammer?  
It’ll make you act like you’re totally hammered.  
Monsters cure cancer while Bobby’s stuck in the veil,  
Dick’s password is “winning” with two “1’s”? Fail.

A world full of monsters that bleed black goo,  
A girl with the dungeons and dragons tattoo.  
Now it’s time that wall of Sam’s came tumbling down,  
He’ll slowly go mad now Satan’s back in town.

Once again Cas has found himself in disgrace,  
And so he decides to take Sam’s place.  
Now a demon is watching over an angel,  
As the world, once again, is heading downhill.

They’ve poisoned all the food, including the pie,  
If Dean lives of rabbit food, someone’s going to die.  
He’s in advanced placement, please welcome to the stage,  
Kevin Tran, the prophet of this brave new age.

Who needs heaven when earth’s full of glee?  
I don’t fight anymore, I watch the bees.  
With Cas off his rocker, they’re down two men,  
So Meg helps out, your friendly neighborhood demon.

Bone of a righteous, three bloods of the fallen:  
A weapon that can kill the Leviathan.  
The ending is wrapped up oh so quick,  
Caution: Don’t stand close to exploding Dick.


	9. Season Eight

While Sam hit a dog and Crowley hunted Kevin,  
Cas and Dean took a trip to monster heaven.   
One year later and Dean has returned unscathed,  
But he’s back without Cas, whom Dean feels he’s betrayed.

With a year of Sam being out of the game,  
His demeanor of hunting has slightly changed.  
Without the demon tablet, they’re at an impasse,  
Maybe they should try Plan D, for ‘dumbass’.

Now Sam and Dean both have something to hide  
A part of the past year they won’t confide  
Sam’s mind’s on Amelia, Dean on the other hand,  
Well… he sneaks off to help his vampire friend. 

The third wheel adds grip and greater stability,  
Cas may have enthusiasm but lacks ability.   
He’s third-wheeling, a hunter-in-training,  
And realises hunting is actually quite straining.

It’s the age of warriors, kings and queens,  
In the kingdom of Moondoor, evil goes by unseen.  
They may take our lives, whatever might come,  
But they will never take our freedom. 

Kill a hellhound, in its blood you shall bathe,  
An innocent soul from hell, you must save.  
The trials to shut the gates of hell,  
Where will this lead? Only time will tell.


End file.
